


Together

by John_Shepard



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Shepard/pseuds/John_Shepard
Summary: Kaidan lives a secret life; he is engaged to Ashley to please his parents, who, even though he is an adult, still controls his life. Having money does not mean being happy because he feels the most unhappy man in the world. So one night he walked into a gay, hoping to find a man who for one night would make him feel alive, but he found more than that, he found the love of his life.Meeting Kaidan changed John's life. What must have been a single wild night turned out to be something serious for him, but Kaidan is committed to someone he doesn't love, but he is going to make sure that ended. He fell in love with Kaidan, and he wants him just for me, but he knows his lover's parents won't make his life easy. He wonders if Kaidan is willing to give up everything for him to start a life without money but happy by his side.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three months since I last posted something here and I'm sorry about it. My grandmother died three months ago, and things have not been easy for me. Here in the United States, things are not good either, and until a few weeks ago I found myself encouraged to write again.  
> For those who follow my other story, I already have half of the next chapter written, so I will update it soon. I wanted to write and publish this one first, because I wanted something new, something bittersweet but always with a happy ending.

Kaidan wants to run away, he wants to have the ability to disappear, but the only thing he can do is keep quiet as he looks at the two women in front of him talking to each other. His mother and his fiancée are planning his wedding, a wedding that he does not want, but he has no control of his life, his parents do. He is thirty years old, and he still lives with his wealthy parents. Yes, he has his bedroom and space, but what's the use if he can't share it with the person he chooses.

Kaidan wouldn't mind being poor as long as he had his apartment in a modest neighborhood, but he was born in a golden cradle, with parents who have never understood him, who care more about what their friend thinks than him. When he tried to talk to his mother about his sexual preferences, but she strongly objected to listening to him. His mother threatened to take everything from him and throw him out on the street if he publicly admitted that he is gay. His father has no say in any discussion he always supports his wife.

Ashley is her mom's best friend's daughter, and Eva Alenko set her eyes on her for him. Kaidan was forced to court her, and two years ago, they became a couple, and he proposed to her six months ago. The wedding is in three months, and the two women don't stop making plans, and Kaidan just wants the earth to swallow him. He can't deny that Ashley is a beautiful woman, but she has an icy personality, and he doesn't like how she treats people who don't belong to her social class.

"Son, do you like this color?" Eva asked her son, who looked at her but did not respond. "Kaidan, I'm talking to you." Her son just raised his shoulders. "Kaidan!"

"Mom, it doesn't matter which color I want; you two always have the last word."

"Honey, don't talk to your mother like that, she's just trying to help us. Our wedding day is near, and we still have a lot of things to do."

"I told the two of you that I wanted something simple, but as always, you two ignored my wishes, planning a big wedding, just to please your friends, no me."

"This is my first time getting married, and I want it to be in style."

Kaidan no longer spoke because he thought there was no point arguing with those two women. He let them make their plans, and finally, two hours later, he was taking his girlfriend to her apartment. When they got to Ashley's place, Kaidan got out of the car then ran to the passenger side to open the door for her. His fiancee grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss that he reciprocates but coldly. "I'll walk you to the door," he told her after they pulled apart.

"Stay with me tonight."

Kaidan sighed and thought that the last thing he wants tonight is to be with Ashley. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

Ashley put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "But I can change the mood for you. I can give you a massage, and then we can make love."

Kaidan subtly moved his fiancée's arms away. "I have a slight headache, maybe tomorrow." He gave her a short kiss.

"I understand, but you can just sleepover; we don't have to have sex."

Kaidan forced a smile for her since he doesn't want to make her feel bad. "Not tonight, so please don't insist." Luckily his fiancée didn't keep insisting, he left her at the door and then walked back to his car. Kaidan took a seat and put his hands on the wheel, and he stayed there while he thought that he does not want to return to his house. What he wants is to go to a bar, meet a man, and have sex. The last time he was with a man was more than three years ago.

There was a gay bar nearby; he doesn't think anyone can recognize him there since most of his friends avoided those places. He hesitated but ultimately decided to go. Kaidan started his car and drove to the bar when he arrived; the parking lot was almost full. It is Friday night; therefore, it is normal that the place is busy. Kaidan once again hesitated but ultimately turned off the engine, got out of his car, and then walked to the establishment. The possibility that he can be with a man made Kaidan feel excited, and what little fear he has left disappeared.

When Kaidan entered, he looked around for a table, but most of them were occupied, so he just walked to the bar. Kaidan put his hands on the counter and looked at the bartender. "Can I have an old fashioned, please?"

"Of course."

Kaidan glanced sideways as the bartender prepared his drink. He didn't see anyone who aroused his interest. Also, almost all the men there are accompanied by someone or friends. Again he turned his attention to the bartender a the same moment the man was handing him his glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome handsome."

Kaidan brought the glass to his mouth and then stared at the liquid as it moved. Kaidan thought that maybe he wouldn't find a man and have the night he is eager to have, but at least, he's out of his house, away from his parents, even if it is only for a little while. Kaidan regrets not having imposed his will and lets his parents make his decisions, but he was afraid of being left on the street without money because he is sure that his grandparents wouldn't have helped him.

Kaidan knows that he is pathetic because, at his age, he still lives with his parents despite having enough money saved to have his place. When he told his mom that he wants to live alone, she didn't like that idea and said that the house was too big for them. As always happens, Kaidan couldn't say not to his mom. After he gets married, he will leave his parent's home to go live with Ashley in her apartment until they buy a house. Kaidan knows that he is going to exit a nightmare, to enter a worse one, because sharing the rest of his life with a woman he doesn't love is going to be hell for him.

"Hey, brother."

Kaidan looked at the man who greeted the bartender, and who is identical to the man, but the difference between them is that he has a beard that made him look sexier. The man looked at him, but not in the same way that his brother did, there is interest in his eyes, and he did arouse interest in him. His whole body shuddered under that burning gaze, and when he withdrew it, his body felt cold, it was something strange.

"Give me a beer. It was scorching hot today, and I'm thirsty," John said, then looked at the strange, handsome man next to him. "I've never seen you around here. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Realy, brother, I saw him first."

Kaidan was flattered that the two brothers were fighting over him, but only one of them caught his eye. "I accept the drink."

John grinned and looked at his brother. "You heard the man, brother." Adrian just waved his head and turned around to prepare the drink. "So, I didn't catch your name."

Kaidan chuckled, and thought the man was charming and daring. "I didn't tell you, but you earned it. My name is Kaidan." Maybe the wisest thing he should have done was give a fake name, but those blue eyes weren't making him think clearly.

"Kaidan hun, I like that name. You know I come to this bar very often, because it is closest to my job and because my brother works here, but I have never seen you here before. So are you new to town, or were you hiding from someone?" John joked.

Kaidan laughed. "None of that. I don't go out a lot; my life is a bit complicated."

"I got it, as I told my brother, my boss just let me out half an hour ago, the shop was busy today." John rubbed the back of his neck and took a step closer to the man. "I almost went straight home. I'm glad I didn't."

Kaidan grabbed his glass and took a sip of it without taking his eyes off the handsome man; then, when he set the glass on the counter, he licked his lips. "And what is your happiness due to?"

"Because I met you."

Kaidan crossed his arms and looked at Adrian. "Does he always flirt like that?"

"I will hate myself for this, but I have to admit that it is the first time that I hear him tell a man that is beautiful, John usually is not the romantic type, he is more aggressive."

"Oh ..." Kaidan is surprised because he was not expecting that confession. He then uncrossed his arms, finished his drink, and grab his new drink. "So ... are you a mechanic?"

John looked down at his shirt for a second before looking back at Kaidan. "Yes, I guess my uniform gave me away, I didn't have time to change, I just wanted to get here and have a cold beer."

The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problems, so what is a handsome man like you doing alone here?"

Kaidan couldn't remember the last time he received a compliment coming from a man. Usually, the ladies are always complimenting him when he goes to a party or meeting. "I needed to relax for a bit and get away from ..." Kaidan took a sip of his drink, "some people." Kaidan looked at the man. "Finish your beer so I can buy you another one." John's smile made him feel warm, and the lust he saw in his eyes sent a rush of pleasure through his body.

John noticed that Kaidan blushed, and he found that detail cute and exciting since he hadn't seen a man blush for a compliment in a long time. "Do you want to grab a table?"

Kaidan wants more than to share a few drinks with that man. If he dared to come to that bar, he wants to go all the way. Until now, he has been a coward and has lived a fake life, pretending to be a man that he is not. Now he has a desire to be daring; John has captivated him in a way that is impossible for him to resist his charms. The man couldn't be sexier, and he wants him.

Kaidan took another step forward and stood only a few feet away from the man. "Why don't we go somewhere more private so we can have that drink?"

John's harshness was beginning to show above his pants, and that question made things worse. John was also shocked. He just met Kaidan, but the man didn't strike him as daring as the men he usually takes to bed. John couldn't help but explore Kaidan's body with his sights, and his cock twisted when he saw his cock marking his pants. "Let me pay for our drinks."

"Wait." Kaidan looked at John's brother. "Give me a tequila shot, make it two, please."

"Tequila, do you need it?"

John's high-pitched voice made him shudder, and when he saw him turn around, he grabbed him by the waist and brought his lips to his ear. "I want to be wild tonight."

John pressed his lips together when Kaidan's rubbed his erection on his ass. "Adrian, you heard the man, two-shot of tequila, wait, make it four."

John turned around, and Kaidan surprised him when he pressed their lips together, but he didn't hesitate to put his arms around that beautiful man. John returned the kiss with the same urgency that Kaidan was kissing him. The feel of Kaidan's tongue inside his mouth made him shudder, and without hesitation, he put his arms around Kaidan's body. It's his first kiss in a long time since he doesn't have that kind of contact with men that he meets just to hook up, he just fucks them.

"You're one damn lucky man, brother," Adrian said. He liked Kaidan too, but he never messes with his brother's lovers, even if they are random hookups.

Kaidan broke the kiss then licked his lips. The alcohol was starting to take effect on his body as he is not used to drinking. He took a step back, but John pulled him by his waist, and he could feel his erection. He opened his mouth to say speak, but Adrian handed him the glasses, and he handed one to John too. He grabbed the lemons and the salt, and together, the two downed the tequila shots one after the other. "Fuck!" Kaidan said then shake his head. He had forgotten how strong tequila is.

"Tequila is strong, but it is good," John said.

"Definitely."

"Let's go; I'm dying to be alone with you. You drive here?"

"Yes, I did; my car is outside, and you?"

"I came in a Uber. My car is in the shop."

When they came outside, Kaidan led John to his sports car; then, he notices that he stopped walking to stare at it "You like it?"

"You're kidding me, right? I'd die to drive a machine like that."

Kaidan then waved the key in front of John's face. "I've drunk more than you, and you know where we're going, so you should drive."

"Are you being serious? "Kaidan nodded and grabbed the key. He unlocked the car and stepped inside. He ran his hands slowly over the wheel and looked at Kaidan as he got into the car." It feels nice. "

"It feels better when it's running."

"I can tell you have money; this car is expensive."

Instead of responding Kaidan, placed his hand on John's muscle, and squeezed it. "Just drive."

John looked down, and when he saw Kaidan moving his hand to his crotch, he started the engine fast. Driving the car felt nice, but the best part was feeling how Kaidan was stroking his erection. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it that made his cock throb hard. "God, if we don't get there soon, you're going to make me come."

"I like to hear that."

John had to take a deep breath to control himself. "Honestly, when I saw you, you didn't strike me as a sassy, but I think I was wrong."

"You are not wrong; this is the first time I have behaved like this. I like you." Kaidan withdrew his hand and looked forward. He unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt because he felt hot. "I haven't liked a man in so long."

"What do you mean?"

Kaidan was ready to open up about his life even if it was with a stranger he might not see again after tonight. For some reason, he has felt more comfortable with John in the short time they have been flirting than with his fiancée. "The gold bank, have you ever gone there?"

John laughed. "That bank is for rich people."

"Well, I'm the owner's son. My parents don't like gay people; they know that I am because I tried to tell them a few years back, but it was a waste of time. My mom threatened to take everything away from me and leave me on the street, so I got scared." Kaidan felt immense relief after getting that off his chest. "You're the first person I've ever opened up about that." John put his hand on his thigh, and he covered it with his.

"Thank you for trusting me. I know how difficult it is to build the courage to talk about our sexual preferences. My brother and I were lucky because we have open-minded parents, but I know what it's like to be rejected because you're different. We are going to forget everything and enjoy our bodies tonight."

"It's the only thing I want to do, that's why I went to that bar, to be myself for one night." Kaidan looked deeply at John. "Maybe more than one night."

"We have mutual thoughts. You have made me do things that I have never done with a stranger. I have never taken someone I met at the bar to my apartment," John confessed.

"So, I'm special; I like that a lot."

Kaidan didn't dare tell John that he is engaged, since he doesn't want to ruin what may be the best night of his life. Besides, he doesn't know if he will see him again. Kaidan thinks his life is too complicated, and he doesn't want to complicate John. His parents have a lot of influence in the government, and they know a lot of people. Kaidan could never forget when his mother fired one of the servants just because she didn't like the way he looked at him. His father is not that tough, but he has no mind of his own, his mother always controls everything.

Finally, they made it to John's apartment. He didn't hesitate to get out of the car. When John caught up with him, he pinned him against the car door and kissed him. That kiss was harder than the first one, the night breeze made him dizzy, but John's lips kept him on his feet. Kaidan didn't want John to stop kissing him; those masculine lips are what he's wanted to feel for so long. When they finally broke contact, he was out of breath.

John noticed that Kaidan's face looked a little pale, so he got a bit worry. "You are good?"

"I won't be until I have you naked in front of me."

John grinned like an idiot upon hearing that. Kaidan's eagerness to be made him feel more aroused. "God, it's been a long time since I liked a man the way I like you. Come with me. My apartment isn't luxurious, but I keep it clean."

Kaidan was impressed when they entered the apartment, just as John had told him, the place was spotless. Kaidan felt a little invidious. John has no money, but he has his apartment, which he doesn't have. "I like it," Kaidan said before standing in front of John to grab his cheeks and pull him into a kiss, but he stopped him. "Something wrong?"

"Let me take a shower, I've been working all day, and I've been sweating a lot. While taking a shower, make yourself at home, you can go to the kitchen to grab a beer. I'll show you my bedroom first." John was eager to be with that man because he likes him, and because he is horny. It's been months since the last time he was with a man. He feels sweaty and wants to be clean for Kaidan, who is not like those experienced guys he met at the bar; he can see that the man is decent and honest.

John showed him the kitchen, and then his bedroom. He shared his apartment with his twin brother too. Inside the bedroom, when John moved away from him to find his towel, Kaidan grabbed him by his waist and began to kiss his neck. He doesn't care if the man has been working all day and hasn't showered, he wants his sweaty male body, on top of him. Kaidan wants John's cock in his mouth, so when the man tried to object, he covered his lips with his mouth and didn't allow him to speak. Kaidan savored every corner of John's mouth with his tongue, he moved his hands inside his shirt and moaned when he felt his bare skin on the tips of his fingers.

* * *

"Fuck the shower!" John managed to say. He lowered his hands to Kaidan's thigh, lifted him, then put his legs around his waist and took him onto his bed while they kiss hard.

John laid Kaidan on the mattress and stayed on top of him. As their kiss deepened, he began to rock his hips to rub their erections. Kaidan's hands moved anxiously down his back. John lowered his right arm, then introduced his hand inside Kaidan's shirt and slowly moved it up. He began to rub the right nipple with his thumb, it was hard and pointed, and that feeling made him shiver with desire. His lover, who still has his legs around his waist, started to rock his hips rapidly as his moans grew louder.

Kaidan felt that his body was on fire. He couldn't control himself anymore; he had lost all control of his body. When John pulled apart, he was going to complain, but the man quickly lifted his shirt and started kissing his chest, then he moved to his nipples, and one by one started sucking them. His cock was throbbing badly inside his boxer that felt damp from the amount of pre-cum his dick was dripping. When John began to move down and kiss his stomach, it flinched. He moved his right hand to place on his lover's head, then tangled his fingers in his thin hair.

John moved his right hand to the button of his pants and unzipped it to relieve his cock pressure. He felt so hard it was causing his pain. "I want to suck your cock."

"Do it please, John, I can't take it anymore, I need ..." John covered his mouth with his lips cutting off his words.

"I know what you need," John spoke as he unzipped Kaidan's pants. When John drew his lips away, it was to move down; then he pulled out Kaidan's cock. First, John ran the tip of his tongue around the thick head and licked it for a while before inserting it into his mouth while he stroked it around the shaft.

John wanted to go slow, but Kaidan started to push his dick deeper into his mouth, so he brought it down his throat. His new lover was no longer moaning; he was growling loudly, and that was driving him crazy because he likes men who make noise in bed. John quickly had to pull his cock out and prick the tip to prevent himself from finishing early. He has had wild nights, but this is different, Kaidan has made him lose all control of himself which has never happened to him with anyone.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes," Kaidan screamed loud.

Kaidan knew that if he didn't control himself, it would end soon, but he couldn't restrain himself. The last time he had sex with his girlfriend was several weeks ago, and he hadn't masturbated since so his cock was itching to cum. John let go of his cock only for a few seconds because he put it back into his mouth again. Kaidan looked down and saw him stroke his hard and big cock as he sucked him, that was too much for him. He couldn't warn John in time; the orgasm took him by surprise, so he growled like a wild wolf while John drank all his semen.

John had made many men cum while sucking them because he's a good sucker, but he had never allowed them to spill into his mouth. He didn't care that Kaidan did it; in fact, his semen tasted good. When Kaidan's cock slid out of his mouth, it was still hard. He continued rubbing his lover disk for a while longer as more semen dripped from the tip, and he caught it with the tip of his tongue, then swallow it. Kaidan's dick didn't go soft at all. His lover then pulled him up and started kissing him. John lined up their cocks and started rubbing them together.

John was about to cum when Kaidan placed his hands on his chest and pushed sideways, then moved down and grabbed his hard-throbbing cock. "Kaidan, I don't think it will last long. I'm too turned on." The glare Kaidan gave him brought him closer to the end. When he felt the warmth of his lover's mouth around his tip, he had to take a deep breath not to cum in that instant. "Oh, shit, Kaidan is too much!" Kaidan groaned when Kaidan thrust his cock deeper into his throat. He started panting badly. John's balls tightened, he struggled with himself, but in the end, he couldn't hold back. It is the first time that he has cum so quickly in a man's mouth.

Kaidan released John's dick after swallowing all his cum, grabbed his right hand, and brought it to his cock, which was still hard and throbbing. "Touch me," he asked. He was still slowly rubbed John's cock.

Now that their bodies are satisfied, John thought he could take his time with that eager man, but once again, he was wrong. Kaidan was stroking his dick fast, and even though he had just cum, he was still very horny, so he moved his lips to Kaidan's neck and bit him hard. "I am sorry I couldn't help it, you're hot."

"Don't apologize; bite me again. I like that."

"Oh, Kaidan, you're going to drive me crazy."

Kaidan moved his head to the side, so John had more run on his neck. He curled his fingers around his lover's shaft and stroke up and down the skin. His fingers began to get drenched in pre-cum. "I like your cock; it's so big and thick."

"Do you want it inside your ass?"

"Yes!"

"Let's do it, since the way we're touching each other, we won't last long. Let me get a condom and lube," John said and tried to move away, but Kaidan moved his right hand behind him, slide it down his buttock and then run his index finger over his slit. "Oh God, what are you doing to me?" John expressed when his cock stiffened. When Kaidan inserted the tip of his finger inside his ass, he felt the head of his dick grow thicker. "Damnit, Kaidan!"

"Let me touch you like this for a little longer. John, I not only have not liked a man in years; I have not had sex with one either."

John couldn't speak that confession, and the way Kaidan was moving his finger inside his ass made him lose all control of his senses. He moved his hand towards Kaidan's ass, sought his entrance, and fingered his ass. The two of them rocked their hips, rubbing their cocks soaked with pre-cum, so they easily slid around each other. Luckily, his brother wasn't home because they were both moaning loudly. It got to the point that John said to fuck with the condom and the lube he can't wait any longer.

John moved on top of Kaidan and spread his legs. He grabbed his cock, lifted it, placed it between Kaidan's ass, and then rocked his hips up and down to rub it against his lover's slit. His pre-cum was sliding down, soaking his shaft and Kaidan's ass.

John loved how Kaidan's cock looked lying flat on his stomach. "Grab your dick I want to see you jerk off."

Kaidan didn't hesitate to obey the man. He looked John straight in the eye and held his gaze until his lover slowly inserted the tip into his ass, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Go deeper, I can take it," Kaidan said a few seconds later.

That was the only thing John needed to start moving faster. He released Kaidan's legs to lean on top of him, then sought his lips. Kaidan's ass felt so tight, but he was able to contain himself to last longer than the first time. "I'm to fucking close."

Kaidan moved his hands to John's buttocks and spread them apart, then inserted his middle finger into his loving ass. He immediately felt John's tip thicken inside him. "Me too." John was hitting that space that was pushing him to his limit.

"Oh fuck, push your finger deeper, please." When Kaidan did, he began to move fiercely inside him. "Kaidan!" John screamed when he couldn't take it anymore. He felt when Kaidan's cum started to spill into his belly, and that was his limit, the two of them cum hard together. John then stood on top of Kaidan breathing hard for a bit he then moved to the side, his sagging cock settled to his right.

Kaidan moved his hand towards John's chest and saw him closing his eyes. "Thank you."

John opened his eyes and smiled, then grabbed Kaidan's cheek to pull him to a kiss. "Thanks to you, that was fantastic."

"Do you want me to go?"

If it had been another man who had asked that question, his answer would have been yes. "No, stay, it's still early. If you don't mind, we can take a shower together and have something to eat after. So much exercise left me hungry."

"That sounds like a plan."

It was the first time that John took a shower with a man, and he enjoyed every moment, Kaidan is a fun person. John lent his lover a towel after they got out of the shower a while later, then they headed out into the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

"I shouldn't keep drinking if I'm going to drive."

John walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to Kaidan. "Can you stay the night?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have a seat. I'm going to make two sandwiches." He saw Kaidan take a seat in the small dining room that he has in his kitchen. Kaidan's towel opened a little when he sat down, exposing part of his thigh. John couldn't believe his cock got hard after he cum twice in a row. He quickly turned around and began to remove ingredients from the fridge.

Before John turned around, Kaidan noticed how his towel lifted around his cock, which made him smile. He stared at the man as he moved through the kitchen, his cock hard under the table. "You are too sexy," Kaidan said and stood up, then stopped behind John. He moved the towel so that his cock stretched out entirely then he brushed it against John's ass.

John stopped what he was doing when Kaidan's brushed his ass with his erect cock. He turned around, and the lust he saw in Kaidan's eyes took his breath away. His cock peeked through his towel and brushed Kaidan's tip. "I have to admit this has never happened to me. We just cum twice in a row, and I'm super hard again." The man's response was to move his hand down and grab their cocks together. John dropped the knife and pressed his hands to the counter. "Oh, fuck ..." He groaned when Kaidan grabbed his waist with one hand and rubbed the two shafts together. So when Kaidan turned him around and dropped the towels, he grabbed the counter and spread his legs apart. He couldn't see Kaidan, but he felt when the man reached down and spread his buttocks with his thumb.

John felt the tip of Kaidan's tongue on his entrance than his cock jump and brush the counter. "Shit, oh, fuck!" He groaned when Kaidan started fucking his ass with his tongue. He looked down and saw how his cock was shooting pre-cum, and it was sliding down the counter, so he grabbed his dick and started stroking it. The tip of his cock was reddish; his nipples were very hard; he loves what Kaidan is doing with his tongue a lot. "Oh yes, Kaidan." He got nearing the end fast. When Kaidan stopped and placed his hands on his waist then put the tip of his cock at the entrance of his ass, he knew what was coming. Generally, he is the one who does all the fucking, and is in control, but this time it was different, that man was dominating him.

Kaidan didn't ask; he began to gently push into John's ass so that his pre-cum lubricate and expand it as he pushed his tip inside. "Your's ass is too tight, John. It's squeezing the tip of my dick, and it's so thick because of you."

"No fuck my ass is tight I haven't allowed a man to screw me in years."

"Any objection?" Kaidan asked and got deeper.

"No, just fuck me hard." Immediately he said that Kaidan filled him and began to move quickly behind him. John let go of his cock that started to bounce skimming the counter with each throw Kaidan did inside his ass. Kaidan's tip started pounding his prostate, he brought his hands to his nipples and started stroking them. "Go faster!" John demanded. His cock couldn't be stiffer. His balls began to fill; he began to gasp hard, just like Kaidan is doing. He didn't want to cum yet; he wants to feel since he had forgotten how good it feels to be fucked.

Kaidan was determined to be unforgettable for John, who has undoubtedly screwed up many men, so he pulled out, only to flip John around. He grabbed him by his legs. "Jump on top of me."

John did so and put his legs around Kaidan's waist. His lover led him against the wall and leaned his back against it, then placed his dick in his ass hole and pushed in again. John lowered his head to reach Kaidan's lips and kiss him wildly. Sweat began to drip down John's forehead and back, and again Kaidan's cock found that spot, which made him tear his lips apart so he could moan. "Oh my God, it feels so good, Kaidan."

"Yeah. Fuck John, I want to cum inside you."

"Let do it together," John said and grabbed his cock to rub it. It only took them a few minutes to climaxed together. John leaned his head on Kaidan's shoulder. "I don't have the strength to move." He felt exhausted; those three orgasms had drained his energy from his body.

Kaidan slowly lowered John to the floor and saw the exhaustion on his face. He felt tired but still has enough strength to prepare something to eat for both of them. "Go sit down. I'll finish preparing the sandwiches."

John nodded, grabbed the towel from the floor, wrapped it around his waist, and then took a seat. "How can you still have the strength?"

Kaidan wrapped the towel around his waist and smiled. "My job is to sit all day in an office; therefore, I have a little more energy than you who surely have to be moving all day while repairing cars."

"I agree." John rubbed the back of his neck and managed to get up to go to stand next to Kaidan. "Kaidan ... I'm not used to doing this. I hooked up with a man, go to a hotel, have sex once, and then get dressed and say goodbye, but I never see that person again."

Kaidan's eyes got sad. "You want me to go?"

"No! You misunderstood me. I told you that because I would like to see you again."

Kaidan sighed. "I would like to see you again, but my life is too complicated, I don't want to complicate yours."

"Let me decide." He put his right arm around Kaidan's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Don't tell me this is the only time you're going to fuck my ass."

"John, nobody knows I'm gay, and I don't want to put you in that spot."

John understood what Kaidan means, but he is willing to keep their relationship a secret for a while. Something tells him that they could go far. "I don't care. Something tells me you're good, and you deserve this ass."

Kaidan chuckled. "Okay, I'll leave you my number."

John was satisfied. The two ate and drank while they chatted for a while to get to know each other better, then went to bed. The next day he woke up with Kaidan's arms wrapped around his body, and he didn't dare to move not to wake him up. He felt good with Kaidan in his arms. A few minutes later, he saw Kaidan open his eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Kaidan kissed him, and he felt that that kiss was unique, and that did not scare him; on the contrary, it made him have more determination to start a relationship with him. "Did you sleep well."

"Yes, I did. I should go."

Kaidan tried to move, but John stopped him. "Not so fast," he said and climbed on top of Kaidan.

Kaidan smiled when John's cock brushed his, which was quite aroused. "I can feel that you have regained your energy."

"Oh yeah," was all John said before kissing Kaidan. Kaidan didn't leave until three hours later. He let out a sigh when the door closed. When John turned around and looked forward, he saw his twin standing silently, looking deeply at him. "What's wrong?"

"Is that the guy from last night who just left?"

"His name is Kaidan, and yes, it was him."

"Woo, it's the first time you've brought someone to the apartment. What's going on?"

"Brother, I just had the best night of my life."

"Yes, it's reflected in your face, you're smiling like a teenager."

John walked into the kitchen, walked to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, and poured himself a glass, so he looked at his brother. "Kaidan is the son of the owner of the Gold Bank." John saw Adrian's jaw drop. "Yes, that was my reaction too, but I don't like him for his money. I like him because he is charming and a good lover. I immediately noticed that Kaidan is not shallow. He made me feel things that I have never felt with other men. I am hooked on him."

"Be careful."

"I'll, so, don't worry, brother. I'm going to lie down for a bit; I hardly slept last night."

"I wonder why?"

John just laughed and went back to his bedroom. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He woke up a few hours later. His brother had prepared food since it was almost noon, so after taking a shower, they sat down at the table. In the short time that he has been awake, he has not been able to stop thinking about Kaidan. He can still feel his scent, plus his ass still remembering him. John thought about calling Kaidan, but he didn't want to sound desperate and maybe scare him.

"Why are you so quiet?" Adrian asked his brother.

"I'm just thinking." John stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth. "We are going to visit our parents next week."

"Yes, I want to see our mother; she hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Yes, I'm worried about that too." John's cell phone rang, and when he saw who was calling him, his eyes lit up. He answered right away, "Hey."

"Hey, John is Kaidan."

"I know." John got up to get away from his brother and talk to him in private. They have a small balcony, and he made his way out of the apartment through it. "I am so glad to hear your voice."

"Yeah, me too. Have you been able to rest?"

John chuckled. "A little. I spent the night with an insatiable beautiful man who has left me exhausted, but with a stupid smile on his face." He heard Kaidan laugh, and it made him grin like a fool.

"I couldn't stop smiling either; I wanted to call you earlier, but I hesitate."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think I'm desperate, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well, I'll confess that I can't stop thinking about you either, and I wanted to call you, but I hesitate too," John confessed. For a moment, there was silence on the other line, and that made him feel nervous. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am. John, what happened between us was amazing. I can never forget it. I felt, or rather, you made me feel alive." Kaidan sighed. "I would like to invite you to dinner tonight. What do you say?"

Kaidan's opening words made him nervous, but his invitation made him feel excited. "Well, only if that dinner is here and the two of us prepare it." John wants to see Kaidan again, but not around people. He wants to have him just for himself.

"I like that. Tell me what do you like to have dinner."

"Leave it to me."

"But-"

"You are going to be my guest. If you like, bring a drink, a bottle of red wine, maybe."

"Is it okay, you win. Is it okay at six in the afternoon?"

"That sounds perfect."

"See you in a bit then."

"Yes, handsome."

After hanging up, John looked at the time and then went inside the house. "I have to go to the supermarket. Do you want to go with me? Kaidan is coming to dinner this afternoon, and I want to prepare something exquisite for him. What time are you going to work tonight?"

Adrian shook his head. "Don't worry, brother; I'll give you your space to be alone with him. I don't go in until ten, but I'll go visit James."

"Thank you, little brother."

"Do not mention it."

John loves his brother, the two of them have a unique connection, maybe because they are twins or just because the two grew up close to each other. One always respects the decisions of the other. They have many things in common, the only problem they have is that they share the same taste for men, but neither of them interferes with the other's partner. Thing is he has to admit that he has never been in a relationship, so they have never had problems because of it.

After the supermarket, John and his brother returned to their apartment, and Adrian helped him prepare the lobsters. Their mother taught them how to cook, and they do it very well. He spent his afternoon entertaining with his brother, and when Adrian left, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. John didn't pick fancy clothes because he didn't have it, also as he told his brother Kaidan seemed like a simple person. He opened the oven to check his lobster tail; at that moment, he heard the doorbell, so John closes the oven door and walked to the door.

John couldn't hide his smile when he saw Kaidan standing there with a beaming smile and looking more attractive than yesterday. The man appeared to be coming from a party, as he is wearing black dress pants accompanied by a white shirt and a black suit over it. "Hey."

"I am sorry if I arrive earlier than we agreed. I would like to help you in the kitchen if you haven't finished." Kaidan stepped inside and showed the bottle of wine to John. "I hope you like this wine is my favorite."

John grabbed the bottle. "It is expensive."

"Do you know about wine?"

"A bit..."

"John ..." John interrupted him with a kiss, and he didn't hesitate to reciprocate with the same intensity. It's funny how they woke up together, and he already missed the taste of those lips.

John broke the kiss, and they stared at each other for a few seconds. "Thanks for the wine, I'm sure I would like it, but the most important thing is your presence."

"Thanks. You look good."

"Me? Look at you; you look like you came out of a modeling magazine."

Kaidan chuckled. "Not exactly. Smells good in here." Kaidan unbuttoned his suit as it was getting hot.

John couldn't speak for a few seconds when Kaidan undid the buttons on his suit, and then the first two on his shirt, he gasped. The man looked so handsome it took his breath away. Finally, he grabbed Kaidan's hand and led him into the kitchen. "I'm cooking lobster tail."

"I like seafood."

"Well, it seems we have the first thing in common." John turned around to recheck his lobster tail. Kaidan stood next to him, and the closeness of his body was enough for his cock to react. It's incredible how Kaidan could turn him on like that, John thought. "You can help me make the salad while I take out the tails. You'll like it."

"John, did you spend a lot on this dinner for me?"

"Not enough."

"But-" Kaidan stopped when John put his hand in front.

"I could afford it, don't worry. If it makes you feel better, the next time we have dinner together, you can take me to an expensive restaurant, and you can pay."

Kaidan laughed out loud. "We have a deal."

John smiled, and the two of them got to work. A few minutes later, they sat down at the table that he prepared for them. He waited for Kaidan to take the first bite of his lobster. "Do you like it?"

"No, it tastes horrible, who taught you how to cook?"

John opened his mouth, but Kaidan started laughing, so he realized that he was only joking. "You are an asshole!"

"It's delicious, John, really who taught you how to cook?"

"My mother, but Adrian helped me in the kitchen, and we can prepare delicious food. I'm glad you like it." John took a sip of the wine. "You have good taste because the wine has a good flavor, it is not too sweet or too dry, I like it, but I have to admit that your lips taste better." John saw Kaidan blushed and bit his lip. He reached for his right hand. "What's wrong?"

Many things happen, Kaidan thought. He begins a relationship with someone he met yesterday, and he is getting married soon. Meeting John made him understand that he must break up with Ashley; he will only have to find the best time to do it. "The only good times I had all day was with you. Before I came here, I was in a small family reunion and argued with my mother. I..." He stopped for a second, shit; I shouldn't land this on you, much less over the lovely dinner that you prepared for me. Forget I said something."

"No, please discuss it with me."

"Okay, but after we finish dinner."

John agreed with Kaidan, so they started talking about something more pleasant. John enjoyed every moment of the conversation. Kaidan told him how tedious his job is and that he has a Yacht that never used it. John didn't want to sound interested, but it was hard to contain his enthusiasm after hearing that because he's always wanted to ride a one. When his new lover offered him a ride tomorrow, he could not refuse the offer.

"I would love to."

"Perfect, I would like to be away from here, away from my family from everything."

John got up. "Let's go to the living room to chat."

"Let's clean the dishes first."

"We can do that later." John grabbed the bottle of wine, and the two of them walked into the living room. They took a seat on the large sofa. "Now tell me why you argued with your parents?"

Kaidan got thoughtful for a moment; he wanted to tell John that he is engaged but didn't dare to do so. He knows he's going to have to do it soon, but not now, he doesn't want to ruin the moment. "It's going to sound stupid, but I am thirty years old and still live with my parents."

"It doesn't seem stupid to me, but it does seem strange. Why don't you live alone?"

"When I proposed it to my mother, she asked me not to leave them alone in that big house, also my parents are elderly, and I am afraid that something can happen to them while I live in another place." Kaidan moved his glass to take a sip then grabbed John's hand. "I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you."

John squeezed Kaidan's hand since he noticed the hurt in his tone of voice. Somehow, he cares for the man even though he just met him last night. "Since you have placed your trust in me, I will also open with you. I've never been in a serious relationship, and until last night I had no interest in doing it because I love my freedom, but meeting you has changed that way of seeing things. It was not the sex; yes, it was great, but there is something about you that drives me crazy. You have something that has made me like you in a way that I have never liked in another man. You have an innocent look, but you are fierce and daring. I love that about you."

Kaidan couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not what you say. I was horny and eager to be with a man. I wanted to challenge myself, and I did."

"You're not horny anymore, and I still see that look."

"Who said I'm not?"

John's cock rose fast. "Was I just a challenge to you?"

Kaidan released John's hand to bring it up to his chin, then stared at him. "You became more than a challenge for me. In just one night you became, someone memorable for me, and as I told you on the phone, I couldn't stop thinking about you all bloody day." He brought his lips to John's and brushed them slowly. "The only thing I want is to feel your hands, all over my body, again."

Before John could respond, Kaidan kissed him, and he almost dropped the glass. Without breaking the contact, he was able to put his glass on the floor, grab Kaidan's, and put it down. John put his hand on Kaidan's chest, pushed him back, and then sat on top of him with his knee on either side of his legs. "I like sex, Kaidan, but I felt that what happened last night and this morning between us was more than sex. There is a lot of chemistry between us; I'm sure of that."

"Me too, but I enjoyed sex with you."

"Me too, and the most extraordinary thing is that you are five years older than me, and you have more power."

"John, I'm tired of being a fool who does everything his parents say. Help me change, and I'll give you all the sex you want." Kaidan spoke, forgetting that his life is tied to another person, but that is going to change soon.

"Are you sure?" Kaidan nodded. John then lowered his head to kiss his man. "I'm looking forward to having you again," he whispered under their lips.

"You can have me all night."

John heard Kaidan's phone ring. "Are you going to take it?"

"No. It's just you and me tonight the rest of the world can wait," Kaidan said as he shoved his hands inside John's shirt. He felt the man shudder when his fingers touched his back. "Are you cold?"

"Not at all."

Let's move to your bedroom. "

"No, let's do it here in the living room. I liked it when you fucked me in the kitchen." John grabbed Kaidan's hand and brought it up to his erection. He closed his eyes when Kaidan squeezed his cock. "Kaidan ..."

"Yes."

"You are right; you are already unforgettable for me."


End file.
